dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asakon (U93)
Biography Planet Vegeta II (Childhood) Asakon is a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta II on November 16, Age 761 (in Universe 93 the remaining Saiyans created a new civilization). Lord Hail (a member of Frieza's race) wanted to create a mighty force and establish a large galactic force, leading him to colonizing Planet Vegeta II. Hail found great potential in the 12 year old Asakon and decided to kidnap him from his parents and take him to a hot planet far away called Kijo, where many beasts live primally. Planet Kijo On the planet, Asakon found many other Saiyans and Namekians being forced into harsh conditions on the planet. Asakon was forced to train with high class soldiers of the Hail Force, which brought him further to his potential. He befriended a group of the Saiyans there who trained together excessively when the soldiers weren't forcing them into labor. They did this for years, until when Asakon was around 16. First Super Saiyan Transformation Over the years, Asakon's power increased dramatically and he became to be seen as a threat to the Hail Force. They decided to kill him, and the other Saiyans for an unknown reason. Asakon was tied onto a wall and when he witnessed his best friends being slaughtered brutally, he became angered and transformed into a Super Saiyan, which frightened the soldiers who became victim to his rage. Hail decided to leave Asakon and the surviving Saiyans on the planet due to them being too much trouble. Asakon and two other Saiyans named Leek and Bacabo lived alone in a cave for about four years, training nearly everyday as great apes which pushed Asakon's potential even further. Training Session with Leek King Caulif In Age 780, three pods landed on Planet Kijo when Asakon and Leek were out hunting beasts for food. They revealed themselves as Saiyans when they showed their tail. Bacabo called for Asakon and Leek, and King Caulif was impressed with their potential, offering them a place to stay in Planet Vegeta II after all of these years, as King Caulif (who wasn't the king when Asakon was captured) wanted to reestablish the Saiyan army. They gladly accepted and were transported in pods that were transported to them days later. Once they arrived, they were given new armor and houses as well as badges on their armor. Asakon met a group of Saiyans in the cafeteria during off-duty time. Their names were Atoyo and Risello. Atoyo is a tall, burly Saiyan who knows fighting and only fighting. Risello is a Saiyan that focuses mostly on developing machinery for the warriors, but she also is great backup during battle. The three and Leek and Bacabo formed a squadron. They went on many raids on moons and planets that were conquered formerly by the Frieza Force, and other planets such as Yardrat. Meeting the Z-Fighters One day, King Caulif summoned Asakon to his palace, telling him that he has a mission to go alone to Planet Earth and search for a group of very strong Saiyans to potentially recruit, and if they do not comply, then to exterminate them. Asakon was obviously not contempt with this kind of work due to his kind heart, but he was forced to do it or else he would be exiled on a planet alone. He left after saying goodbye to all of his friends. Risello was already aware that King Caulif was corrupt and wanted to convince Asakon otherwise, but she was too late. She decided to steal a pod without anyone knowing and followed him to Earth. (The story will continue at a later time) Techniques Super Attacks Instinctive Shiner: Asakon has his arms in an A position with both of his palms out. He then puts them both together and a white ki ball forms. He shouts "Instinctive" and then holds his hands out like Goku after blasting the Kamehameha, and then shouts "Shiner" which releases the ki wave Kemono Chikara: A combination that starts with Asakon kicking the opponent to the ground and charging up, following it with a dash and slam to the stomach as they land. Asakon then picks them up and dragon throws them into the air, holding their arm out and making contact like a dragon fist, but instead it shows an image of a Great Ape instead of a dragon. Kamehameha: Taught by Son Goku, however he rarely uses it. Dual Dimension: Exactly the same as Dual Masenko from DBXV2 Savage Strike: Performs a kick combo and then puts tons of ki power into his fist, punching his opponent in the jaw with that power. Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Instinctive Shiner: Pretty much just a ginormous Instinctive Shiner with extreme power. Dimension Bomb: Identical to the Supernova Cooler from DBXV2, but the energy ball is white instead of dark red. Taunts Over Here!: Asakon repeatedly teleports around the opponent in order to mock them and show off his speed, yelling Over here! while doing so. The opponent tries to hit Asakon but he teleports behind them saying "Hah, guess I was actually over there!", kicking them away. Alright, time for you to actually try: Whenever Asakon is facing an opponent that is physically weaker, he ... a punch or kick, following it with an explosive wave. Once the opponent gets up, Asakon laughs and says "Alright, this time actually do some damage!" Transformations Form - multiplied from base Great Ape - x10 (Can naturally do this as a Saiyan) Primal Saiyan - x35 (can be combined with any SSJ form, can naturally do it but was strangely born with this power) Super Saiyan - x50 (obtained SSJ1 after witnessing his Saiyan friends being tortured by Hail's soldiers when he was 12) Theme Songs Base/Normal: Great Ape: Battle Music: Primal Saiyan: Super Saiyan: Sad: Trivia Coming soon Gallery Coming soon